Motionless: A Motionless In White Fan Fiction
by Bsee15
Summary: Snow and Ricky have had a long history, but what happens when it finally catches up to them. Rated M for future chapters.


Prologue

May 28, 2008

"So what are we going to do?"  
I could feel his head resting on my shoulder. I sighed. "What do you mean?"  
"High schools over. The band and I are moving out to L.A. and you and the other guys are heading over New York to try to make a name for yourselves. I guess this is the end."  
He buried his face in my hair, and I could feel tears dripping from his face.  
I turned to him and took his face in my hands. "Look at me Ricky." Running my thumbs under his eyes, I collected the eyeliner that was smudged from his tears. He watched my face as I tried to hold back the stinging, salty water that was threatening to spill onto my face. "this isn't the end. Promise me that three years from today, no matter where we are in life, we'll meet right here in this field. This isn't the end. It's just a new beginning."  
He rested his forehead on my own. "I love you so much Snow Garret."  
I kissed his cheek. "And I love you Ricky Olsen." With that I withdrew from his hold. "See you in three years." With that I walked away from the only person I had ever loved.

Chapter One

THREE YEARS LATER

"Snow you're on." The stage manager shouted at me over the loud roar of the audience.

I nodded and grabbed a mic before storming out onto the stage. My beat up combat boots made a loud booming sound against the wood.

"DETROIT ARE YOU READY TO FUCK THIS PLACE UP?" I shouted.

The crowd responded by causing a deafening roar.

I turned to the guys. "A ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR."

Smiling the boys and I left the stage sweaty and in need of water. No matter where you go no one can compare to the wild and crazy crowd of Detroit.

"Damn I never get sick of playing here." Rex said as he collapsed on the tour bus coach.

I sat next to him. "I know. The people never disappoint."

We talked for what seemed hours before shutting out the lights. Tomorrow we were heading down to Cleveland where we would be joined by a mysterious new band who call themselves motionless in white.

My bunk was cramped with the numerous nightmare before Christmas plush toys I own. I pulled the Jack one to my chest and allowed my thoughts to wander. I was supposed to meet Ricky in our field yesterday. I hadn't heard a thing from or about him in the last three years. in fact I doubt he even remembers me. I closed my eyes and forced my mind to become calm, before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

"Wakey Wakey." Clad in his black leather jacket Jin dumped a bucket of ice cold water on my head.

I sat right up and glared at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He laughed. "Sorry princess but we just hit town. Go get all dolled up and meet us outside. Twenty minutes. The new band is waiting."

I looked at him amazed. "What do they look like "

He ran a hand through his short pink hair. "Black Veil Brides on steroids."

I groaned. "You've got to be fucking with me. If I have to tour with one more whining emo band I'm going to put a 45 to my head and pull the trigger."

Jin laughed. "Gun later. now go get ready. we've got a situation on our hands."

I threw my legs over the bed and walked over to my suitcase. I grabbed a black misfits shirt and a pair of ripped up blue jeans. I pulled them on then placed my feet into my old combat boots. My dyed red hair pointed out in ever direction and my eyes were still rimmed in last nights liner.

I shrugged at my reflection and walked out of the bus.

The boys were standing on a circle along with a lot of long black haired guys who all had a beanie on their head.

Jin was the first to see me as I joined the circle, not bothering to look at the two guys beside me.

"Boys this is our lead singer Snow. Snow this is Chris Motionless, Ryan Sitkowski, Devin Sola, Angelo Parente, Josh Balz and Ricky Horror.

I felt my breathing stop. As I looked at the man standing beside me. He stared back in shock. The last time I saw that face I was walking away from the field. And now. Ricky, my Ricky was standing right infront of me. 


End file.
